Lemon If You Please
by mystifiedmaverick
Summary: She bought one for herself, a robotic boyfriend. Skimping for the rest of her life seems inevitable but her nights and mornings are never to be the same.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

This a fanfic inspired by Zettai Kareshi. Though the main characters are original, the original cast of the manga would still be referred to as they exist on the same world and time line. Also, I have no great plans for this fic. I plan no dramas or any big plot. I'm just letting my head breathe on this one as this is my resting story from another story I'm writing. I'm greatly restricted from the other story that I'm writing because of the target audience. But don't get me wrong I love that story but I just want something to let my lemon fetish flow. So here it is. Don't be shocked with too much fluff that I would be writing. Let's just say this is a lemon haven.

And almost forgot about the disclaimer! I don't own ZK.

* * *

She sat in front of the big box in her leaving room. The box was almost touching the ceiling of her house, how Gaku got it inside is a sure mystery for her. She can't believe her front door actually fit that box in. But still it is inside and the note was in her grasp which reads 'Here's your boyfriend, enjoy!' She can even imagine Gaku's mischievous grin at her, his eyes glinting for the prospect of more information he would soon gather from this recent purchase.

She heaved a heavy sigh. She had been staring at the box for almost an hour now still thinking whether buying this 'boyfriend' is still a sane idea. Every passing minute it becomes crazier and yet tangible in her mind. To be honest she was excited about it since last night. She was even giggling as she daydreamed about what she and her cyborg boyfriend will do once he gets delivered. From all the reviews that she read from customers on the website of Kronos Heaven everyone was saying how explosive their love lives had been, some even gave explicit testimonies of how their nights became steaming and fiery hot which gave her a really weird feeling at the pit of her stomach.

Shaking her head violently she cast away her impure thoughts as she remembered the woman's hot testimonies. Her hands were a bit trembling as she opened the latched of the box. The front panel squeaked as it opened by itself. She didn't realize that she was holding her breath until she felt the great need for air. Her lungs were burning in her chest as finally the box revealed a closed eyed stud standing before her while being cushioned by heavenly white materials that looked so soft.

For minutes she wasn't able to move aside from the repetitive in taking and holding of her breath before finally giving up. Her eyes almost felt like falling off from their sockets as she was amazed by the great beauty that this 'boyfriend' have. He was the latest model that the company released and was the cheapest that she can afford with the reason that customers doesn't really want to take chances with one that is untested yet by anyone. But being a student herself her allowance can only afford so much. Though after years of being in the business and that Kronos still remained to cater to few selected customers their prices became considerable even to students. And now she's finally owning one for her own which means she'll be skimping her allowance for months if not for years.

She had read the instructions online a lot of times before so she knows how to start up her boyfriend but being 18 doesn't necessarily mean that you are brave enough to get close to a man stark naked in front of you even if he's currently lifeless. A light peck on the lips and he would function but to touch those lips denotes she have to lean and tiptoe meaning she needs to get really close and… get close to that part. She had been forcing her eyes away from that point of his body but she knows that she had stared long enough to know that his size was far from what she can imagine or far from what she have seen. Yes, she has seen naked men. She didn't live a life of a prude. She had enough share of adult videos that she watched out of curiosity with her friends since middle school and though still a virgin she knows by pure common sense how one could feel.

So she fidgeted some more, it was already getting dark as the outside sky is already turning deep orange and purple. She looked up at the clock and saw that it was almost 6 o'clock. She needs to prepare dinner since she hasn't had any food since this morning as she needed to hurry for her part time job. In one last muttering of courage she finally decided to do it. With an attitude of now or never she inched closer to the sleeping man and tiptoed close enough. Her forehead that barely made it to his nose she lightly graze her lips into his.

It was so cold, like a brick wall on a winter night. His body was as cold as well and hard in manly steeliness. She shut her eyes nervously expecting the lips that she had just brushed to moved that instant but no motion occurred. She stepped back and waited for 'it' to move but still nothing. Could she have read the instructions wrong? No, she's very sure that a kiss would start it. Though selling love through these cyborgs the corporation is still a bit romantic by wanting true love's kiss to awaken the sleeping beauty. But why on earth didn't it work? Could this be a defective one? Maybe that was the real reason why it was so cheap!

She was about to run for her laptop to go online and contact the seller when she saw a pile of manuals in between the cyborg's feet. She took a big gulp as her eyes wandered to his member again before leaning over to his feet and grabbed the manuals. She sat on the floor and started reading the manuals to almost on a violent way. Sitting across a man's groin can make you act like that. She found what she was looking for almost immediately being it the basic instructions. In a bold font it was highlighted that 'A real kiss last more than a second.' She felt like she's being mocked by the instruction. Mocked for mistaking a brush of two lips would be considered as a kiss. Well, sorry for having no experience!

She slammed the manual shut on the floor and looked up at the still sleeping man and again she blushed as she caught sight of his groin region once more. She's growing perverted by the minute in here. She seriously needs to get him started and have him dressed or she would devour an unconscious man for her first time and honestly the idea is getting more attractive. In a no-hell-or-high-water-can-stop-me stance she got up on her feet and boldly stood directly to the cyborg. In a swift movement she leaned close to him with her hands touching the broad chest as she reached for his lips.

The light brush that she did earlier was nothing compared to this second one. She let her lips linger into his. Her breathing was warm and quivering in untamed nervousness. She closed her eyes as she stretched her toes more to lean closer to him while her hands moisten against his chest. In her mind she was muttering a mantra of impatience waiting for any movement to signify the thing alive. She sighed in his lips and was about to move away when in a bat of an eye a hand encircled her waste and lifted her up removing the strain on her toes. Her eyes that were shut close opened in a panicked way as the lips that moments ago were nothing but cold and brick like started to resonate her own warmth and moved to caress her own lips.

Her eyes met brown pupils and long lashes. She can see her own reflection at them as it looked intently at her as if absorbing every bit of detail possible from her face. She was dumbfounded and was unable to make any sort of movement or protest when the man nipped her lower lip. She then felt a moist tongue tracing the contour of her mouth before pressing entry. In shocked she allowed the tongue into her mouth and immediately felt dizzy as the tongue touched spots in her mouth that she never knew was so sensitive. In frenzy she realized that she was having her first French kiss. She curled her hands in his chest and felt it to be warm as well, so far from the chilly feel it gave for the past hour.

She was so absorb with the kiss that she totally neglected the fact that she needed to breath, that air is needed for her to live and function. Without her realizing her mind went blank and her body shut off as the man stopped kissing when he felt that the soft body in his arms just went limp.

* * *

The room was so dark when she opened her eyes. She could barely see a thing even a silhouette was impossible to make out. If she hadn't have her own place memorize she would have rise up in panic. So instead she took her time to adjust her eyes on the dark and finally was able enough to see her closet and her study table. As she was about to stretch her arms to grab her alarm clock she suddenly realized that she was incapacitated to move. There was something heavy holding her tightly and also she realized that there was a warm breath fanning her nape. Her scream got stuck in her throat as memory of what happened before passing out rushed into her head.

She tried to pry open the arms clasping her whole body. It was weird to have a warm body embracing her like this, weird but almost welcome. But no matter how much she tried the arms were like comfort steel around her. She started squirming downwards to free herself but was shocked to feel her backside rubbing to the thing she wished she didn't know what. That almost made her froze. That is when she heard a little laugh, a laugh that is suppressed at its best. She immediately turned her head and again found herself eye to eye to the long lashes guy.

"Good morning!" He softly mutter and was about to inched the gap to her face when she instantly bowed her head to avoid what she thought to be an attempt of a kiss.

Still unable to speak she remained like that for a few more moments before feeling the warm arm releasing her. She felt cold when it moved away from her back and somewhat wished to be embraced back again. She looked up at him and found out that his hands were reaching out for her chin. And when he leaned closer this time she was unable to block it by bowing her head when his hand cupped her face.

"Good morning, love." His husky voice made her tingly in an instant. She was about to say something, something that she now can't remember when he leaned again and gave her lips another peck, another one, and another one. She felt the same dizzying feeling again and heat creeping from the pit of her stomach. Slowly his hands moved down on the hem of her shirt, the same shirt she had on from her work that must have been sweaty already. She let him lift her shirt as he continued to shower her face with small kisses. In the back of her mind the remaining sane portion is screaming for her to get a grip on herself but she knows that her body's growing desire cannot be stopped that easily. It was a welcome feeling when the damp and almost itchy shirt was torn away from her skin. The cool morning chill brushing her bare back made her shiver.

She then felt her sides being lifted and soon realized that she's now lying on her back on the bed and with the man now on top of her. His face was so close to hers and without fail as if programmed to move as how he did, he continued to kiss her. The trail of his warm and wet lips on her face should have been considered gross but in her mind she knows that they are nothing short of honey sweetness. She just stared at him though she can barely see his whole face. His mouth was now tracing the outline of her jaw and slowly going down to her neck and shoulders. He nipped her shoulder a little harder and an unknown voice came out of her as she felt her head floating. He paused for a bit and looked up at her. She couldn't help but meet his gaze intently and savoured the beauty that is now lavishing in her body.

It was totally out of character for her to be speechless. She always have something to say and always have her hands and body moving but under him the only thing she could do it seems was to pant, gasp, and shiver in his touch. He smiled at her and that took her breath away. It was a heavenly smile, a perfect match to his angelic face. Engrossed with his smile she didn't quite realize that his hand had tugged away her pants not until he was lifting her feet to remove it completely. She didn't feel any cold on her thighs and legs as his warm hand immediately covered every piece of skin with his heated strokes. His palms were soothing the little goose bumps that wanted to form but never made it. She was left wearing her own underwear to cover two regions considered as most sacred to a woman. Somehow she was thankful that she's wearing matching undies, now she understands why so many women buy them in pairs. It is all for this one reason, that when you are about to make love you would still be presentable before you finally go naked.

"You're really beautiful." His husky voice was teemed with passion. It was just all too amazing for her to bear. When his palms traveled through her body, caressing every inch attentively all she can do is hopelessly believe whatever he would say. With the way he looks at her and with how he touches her, it makes her completely believe that she is in the beauty that he is saying she is.

She almost went mad when he literally traced her shoulders with her tongue. It wasn't like the small licks one usually does with a popsicle, it was a long wet stroke that leaves the hottest traces possible in one's skin. He playfully went on to the mound on her chest and she knows that he was obviously teasing her by not completely removing the last scrap of clothing that separates her from him. He licked the cleavage of her breast and she could feel his breath reaching that bud beneath her brassiere. If only her hands weren't so focused in balling with the bed sheets she would have tore off her own bra and let him pleasure her there.

He was driving her mad and now she really knows that sanity had completely left her. She arched her back as if following the only warmth it knows of when she felt that his breath was moving away from her skin. Her eyes gingerly opened to know what caused the abandonment. She found him gazing at her again and smiling. No, he's grinning and looking very pleased. He looked so delighted at what he was seeing right in front of him. She blushed furiously and yelped all of a sudden when she felt his fingers tracing the outline of her panties. He just continued staring at her while grinning as if his hands weren't doing something so shocking down there. He wouldn't let her eyes wander anywhere else, trapped in his gaze all she could do was feel his experienced fingers caress that lower region.

Slowly he moved his fingers to the center of her sheath with only a mere lace blocking his entry. He teased the two cheeks playfully and she knew that she was already flowing down there. He pressed a little harder and a delicious moan came out of her lips. A glint crossed his eyes, an obvious glint of desire that was inflamed by that one moan from her. The next that he did blew her mind all the more. His fingers made its way under the small clothing. She can't even think of embarrassment when he felt the wetness of her sacred region. He rubbed her clitoris gently and she can feel it hardening under his expert fingers. It was almost painful as she gasped with every stroke that he makes but her hips followed his fingers' every movement. In just a matter of seconds a bright light passed through her eyes and the white heat burst inside her. Her pelvis jerked up while her thighs clamped his hands that remained in between.

She was panting so hard and his smile widen. She could barely see him now with half closed eyes and somehow she knew that he wasn't quite done yet. It was unimaginable! She knew that it wasn't the peak of it all and yet she can't imagine anything more than what she had just felt. Anything he would do just might cause her death, death of immense pleasure. In her mind she knows that the kind of death he was allowing her to get was very much welcome if not utmost desired. And just as she had thought he continued on his quest to bestow the sweetest departure from reality. Like a panther retreating back with eyes on its prey preparing to pounce he moved downwards. She knew what was coming next. She knew what he was thinking to do.

An hour ago he would think it would be one of the grossest things to do but at that moment all she can think of was excitement and anticipation. And her anticipation was rightly met. He pulled her panties down and swiftly wisped it away. Her thighs that a second ago were clamped tightly are now being pushed apart to let in a new kind of guest. Her fingers were digging not only on the sheets but already right on the bed. Her eyes now freed from his are tightly shut with her head flailing side to side. And then she felt it.

The moist and rough texture of his tongue paired with the warm breath that he continued to fan caused her whole body to tremble uncontrollably. She tried to close her thighs but his firm hands held them in place. Her breathless moan sounded so foreign on her own ears as he trailed up and down the crevice of her womanhood. As if that wasn't enough he sucked one cheek hungrily. She thought she died. At that very moment she thought she was already far away from the land of the living. Her brain can't process the sensation he's making her feel as something real. It was ethereal, magical. She wasn't done feeling overwhelmed by that one act and he was ready to give her some more. He moved from one cheek to the clit who seemed to have not calmed down yet from the first climax it tasted. Taunt and hard it was played and was gently bitten.

She screamed.

It was unbearable to hold that voice inside her throat. She screamed out loud as another white heat flowed through her body that out done the first one. Her heart was beating so erratically inside her chest that it hurts. Her arms were trembling and sweat was flowing madly from all her pores. A tear rolled down her cheek. And then she felt his lips again on her opening.

"No…," it was a pleading. He can't take any more. It's driving her crazy. But as if not hearing her he continued to do what he intended to do. This time she clamped his head between her thighs as she felt his tongue stroking her. He was licking her clean. My God! How does he expect to licked it all off if he keeps on doing that? Every stroke of his tongue just made her to secrete more of the liquid. She can feel her own womanhood beating as if pumping more come. But he kept the act going and all she can do was tremble and let him lavish and take pleasure. She was weak to do anything anyways. She can barely breathe. Her labored panting matched with limped arms made her succumb to whatever he wished to do. But her mind can still feel every trace his tongue leaves and how her fluids won't stop from flowing. And with one final suckle she once again made it to the peak, as if releasing everything in that one ejaculation.

She felt his hands stroking her thighs as her hips jerked again and her legs stiffen. In a final jolt her arched back and raised pelvis that met his mouth fell flat on the bed completely exhausted. She was tired. She had never been this tired all her life but there's a gnawing feeling in her head that in the future she will still meet a far more laborious act.

Sensing that this time she was really drained he climbed backed up and smiled at her. She can only manage a half smile but God knows that she would have grinned from ear to ear at him. But he completely sucked all the energy from her. The fluids that have flowed out from her must have been the source of all energy from a human body. He leaned close to her and kissed her flushed on the mouth. She can taste herself in his lips and hoped that it tasted sweet for him. After that kiss her eyes finally gave up from trying to open up. She felt him kiss her cheek and moved beside her. She felt a hard thing brushed her thighs and soft groan came from him. He sounded as if he was in pain but when she tried to turn not only was her body impaled his arms also stopped her.

"Don't worry, love. We'll remedy that some other time, we have all the time that we need." He then tightly held her and blew warm air on her nape as if lulling her to sleep. His warm palm caressing her belly and that hard thing that he tried so hard to not poke her were the last memories before she was sent off to sleep.

* * *

I don't even know what title to use for this one. I don't know anything about this story, where it's heading and what intentions I have for it. The only clear decision i have for this is that it would be put under M. Tsk tsk tsk...


	2. Chapter 2

So here's the second chapter. It's quite long. I was about to post it yesterday but decided against it since it didn't contain enough lemon for my taste. LOLzzz

So here it is people! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Never would I own ZK.

* * *

Her head feels light but her body feels different, almost weird different. She remembered sleeping with the sky almost lightening up and now she wakes up with the sky peeping orange again. It seems that she had wasted one whole day. Or was it? She stretched up her arms. Unlike the way she woke up the last time, this time she's completely aware of what happened before sleep pulled her to dream land. She can still vividly feel his touches in fact on her skin. As a matter of fact just thinking about it again is already sending shivers to her whole body.

As she stretched her arms she found herself right on the middle of the bed, both her sides were empty. She shook her head as she rose up from the bed. It was clear that there was someone who slept beside her as the pillow on her right is indented as a sign that a head lay there. As she was musing to herself she then smelled food creeping and teasing her nose and that made her realize all of a sudden that she haven't had anything to eat since yesterday morning. She was about to fling her legs down on the floor when the blanket that was covering her completely fell off from her body. She was naked. Even the brassiere that she remembered not being taken off from her was also gone. She blushed at the thought of being stripped by him while she sleeps.

Tapping her own face as if to remove all embarrassment she stood up clutching the blanket close to her body. She hurried to her closet and grabbed whatever clothes she managed to touched. She peeped outside her door and watched her own house for a second. She now clearly hears the sizzling sound of something being fried from her kitchen though she can't see anyone there as the leaving room blocked her view. After making sure that she wasn't notice she ran for the washroom. Panting and scuffing she closed the door with the littlest sound as possible. Locking the door securely she peeled away the blanket that she used to cover her body. As she opened the shower door she soon found the tiles to be wet and smelling like fresh suds of soap.

"He took a bath?" She asked herself. Now she really knows that she doesn't know anything after all about the robots that Kronos are selling. She remembered putting 'tidy and neat' as one of the necessary traits that she wants her boyfriend to have. She also asked for her boyfriend to know how to cook. It was the only three characteristic that she asked specifically. She didn't ask for loving or jealous or anything like that and certainly she didn't ask for her boyfriend to be incredibly good in bed but somehow these robots are more than what they seem. Truly, she can now understand why those women had to share their experiences, it was indeed mind boggling.

She turned the tap on and let the water warm up before finally letting the shower spray all over her. Every now and then as she washed her body she would find small red marks sprayed onto her body especially on her collar bones and right on the cleavage. They were almost one on top of the other and yet each one makes her smile in a very weird way that makes her hot all of a sudden. She was taking her time to wash that she almost jumped and slipped on the tile had not she grasped the soap rack when a knock was heard from the bathroom door. She yelped as she loose her footing before finally being able to stand properly again.

"Are you okay over there?" He pounded the door a little louder. She couldn't find her voice to answer and just stared blankly through the foggy shower door. Then he stopped calling and the next thing she knew the door burst open and her shower door violently sliding on the side. A huffing hunk faced her with a worried and panicked look on his face and still naked.

"I-I'm okay." She answered in an almost whisper like voice as she tried to cover even a bit of her body from his eyes that were scanning her. She knows that he wasn't looking at her with any malice. He was obviously checking for any injury and once he finally satisfied himself that she wasn't hurt or anything that's when he noticed that she was covering her body.

He smirked at her.

She gaped at him.

What was that smirk all about?

"You don't have to hide anything that I've already seen." He said with that smirk still plastered on his face. He then reached out his arms and with that length he immediately pulled me close to him. "I've seen every inch of this creamy skin." He pulled my waist closer with one hand while the other one traced my shoulders like how his tongue licked them earlier.

That small gesture immediately started to heat me up. I felt like a complete pervert when I closed my eyes and waited for him to do more. I relished the warmth of his touch and the feel of her toned body pressing against me. He lifted me up from the tub with one arm while the other for a second moved away. What she felt against her skin next was a soft towel. He rubbed her hair dry just like a little kid. When her head emerged from the toweling he was clearly smiling.

"Lift you arms," he commanded. She followed without even thinking and he gently patted her arms dry trailing down her shoulders. He gave her shoulders a little massaged before going down. He stopped right on top of her breast and grinned.

"These two needs extra attention later," he was obviously teasing her as he gave them a gentle squeeze that sends her up on her toes. When his hands went lower she knew that she had to wake up or else more precious time would be spent doing 'that'.

Well to be honest it wasn't such a bad idea but she has a faint notion that her body isn't quite ready for another heart exercise.

"I can do it myself." I was amazed to hear myself not stuttering.

"Very well." He made a slight shrugged before draping the towel on my shoulder while make it a point that his hands touched my bare skin. "I've got dinner ready. Enough to store ourselves some energy." He winked at me as he stood and leaned on the wall.

My bathroom isn't the biggest one you would see. Though he moved a bit and though I stepped back we were still just a couple of steps away. And with him watching me so intently it was nerving to make my every move.

"Would you mind stepping outside so I can properly do this?" I should have at least made my voice a little more convincing but instead I sounded so half-assed.

"I would like to watch you." He said nonchalant.

As if having him watch me wasn't enough he's clearly standing there naked too. It was completely insane. We were like two perverted person under a roof. And worse is that I don't even feel as bad as how I should be about it. I mentally slapped my own head with the on going craziness happening to me. Barely 24 hours of having him with me and I'm already thinking like a lewd girl. My god what would people think of me?

I reached out for my clothes just to realize that I didn't grab any underwear earlier. Really now!

She didn't have any time to walk around unclothed. She had spent the longest time ever her whole life without wearing anything and she doesn't plan to do it any longer. She quickly pulled the shirt over her head and wore the pants as quickly too. Though feeling a bit uncomfortable she let herself be clothed that way just until she gets to her own room safely and not being seduced.

"Oh! Though I'd rather see you unclothed, knowing that you're not wearing anything under that is also not too bad." He grinned at me and for Pete's sake why did I blush with that?

I was speechless, seriously I think I'm getting dumber by the minute.

"Ready for dinner then?" He asked when I didn't say a word. I just gave a nod at him and he stepped in closer. I almost backed up but found the toilet bowl behind me enabling me to move any further. But there wasn't really no need to move away since he only grabbed the towel from me and neatly put it back to the rack. "Let's go." He smiled at me before leading the way out of the bathroom. He completely looked comfortable moving around the house. Thinking how long he must have been awake I asked whether he slept at all. It was also amazing how he carelessly move about still butt naked like that.

Well, what can she expect he is a robot right? It is my fault that he's walking in my house in that super toned and gorgeous oh so yummy body that I would pounce any second possible. I quickly averted my eyes away from his butt that seem to have dimples and are grinning at her.I unconsciously looked to where the windows are and sighed to find the curtains draped close.

"Y-you…," he looked at me upon hearing me speak. "You should wear something." I finally managed to say.

"You don't like me like this?" He had her head bent sideways as he looked at me innocently, a total contrast to his seducing words earlier.

"Y-you'll catch a cold." I murmured.

"Huh?" It was understandable when he leaned closer to me to hear what I said. But I had my head bowed down so immediately it was his member that centered on my focus. I violently swing my head away to a different direction hoping to avoid the gaze that would immediately soon know the reason for my crimson face.

"I said you'll catch a cold. It's still cold." Her lips were pouting as she continued to look away while discreetly moving away. He didn't answer her but just eyed her curiously. "Whatever! If you don't want to put clothes on it's up to you." Besides he's a robot, how on earth can he catch a cold?

I walked past him and he just followed me. As he was following closely behind me I know that he's wearing that amused smile. Though she hasn't clearly seen it she knows that it would be another fatal blow for her when she set eyes on it. She stopped midway through the kitchen. The sight of the table just knocks her dumb.

It was set lavishly. She can't even remember owning such plates and cutlery. Even the table cloth where foreign to her.

"Where on earth did you get all this?" She muttered more to herself upon closing the space between her and the table. The smell of delicious food wafts through her nose and her stomach grumbled accordingly.

"Eat before asking questions." He said as he appeared at the back of on of the chairs. He pulled it without a sound as looked at her. It was a hilarious sight. No, it was a breath taking sight. A naked man pulling a chair like a perfect gentleman.

'Perfect gentleman and naked doesn't really seem to fit together with this setting.' Now with better light she can see what he had only felt last night. His whole body looked so different from the time he was not moving. The rippling muscle from every movement he makes is a thing of beauty. The way his arms move is just so graceful that she can't take her eyes off of them. As he leaned to put food on her plate she watched his long neck stretch in front of her. If was a delectable sight as she find it hard to figure which was more appealing at the moment, the sumptuous food or the gorgeous man across her.

When she finally looked up she's met with his grinning lips.

"Like what you see?" He asked confidently.

Hell broke lose! She nodded.

He broke into a laugh. It was like hearing angels as his laugh was so genuine and teeming with wholehearted joy from what he got as an answer.

He placed his elbow over the table and leaned his chin on his hands. "Well, I really meant to have you eat since I know you're hungry but if you keep looking at me like that I might really opt to feed my own hunger." She blushed at the meaning of his words.

She's definitely hungry but food will always be there while sooner or later she might wake up from this dream and lose him in a blink of an eye.

He was smiling at her again.

"Nah, eat first. I told you we have a lot of time to do all stuff. Our first priority is getting you all healthy." He sounded like a happy boy as he started forking his food gracefully.

It was a delicious act as how his mouth opened and chewed the food. He never removed his eyes on her and so did she. They just watched each other, him in just that amused look while hers was something close to worship. "Eat a lot, you'll need it."

She just nodded and ate the food. Twice or thrice her fork would miss her mouth as she won't take off her eyes away from him. It doesn't seem to bother him a bit at all and as if taking great pleasure at this he would make it a point to lick his lips in complete act of seduction. She knows that seduction on its own doesn't work as well as with the person being seduced had every intention to be lured in the first place and that was their obvious set up. She wouldn't understand why he kept doing it even with the full knowledge that she would gladly toss all the food away and jumped at him there and then. Putting fuel to fire to almost an uncontrollable state, it's as if that is his target.

But then again she started to think. This man, the man who came out of a box which she bought from the internet is clearly owning her, turning the tables at her completely and without effort. This same man who can't really be called a man if she hadn't felt the steamy hotness and flesh that couldn't have been owned by cyborg is but a product of science, electrical at that. Aside from her burning desire for him there's also a fervent curiosity in her head on how real he could feel, how human like he can act, and how deliciously he could eat! Ah yes, that too! He's obviously chewing real food with her.

"H-hey!" She stuttered a bit as she call for his attention. His eyes were obviously wandering over her chest now as if he could clearly see what's under it without fail.

"Hmm?" He wore that grin again as if not feeling any embarrassment from an obvious act of randiness.

"How come you're eating?" I pointed out at the food.

He just shrugged after pausing for a second or two. "I'm shaped like a human I might as well be programmed to function as a human." He said as-a-matter-of-factly way.

"Makes sense," I murmured as I continued to eat. I noticed after that he stopped eating soon after that.

"Are you done?" I asked.

"It's not a must." I took a big gulped when he stood up and his full body catering for my eyes. Peas and carrots fell off my mouth when I gaped at him. He strutted along the kitchen making it look much smaller than it already is. I tried to continue eating but it was the next thing before impossible. While I was fighting crazily inside my head whether to stare or not to stare he came back to the table holding out a small saucer of pudding topped with whipped cream and grated nuts.

"What the heck?" I was astounded and completely confused. "Where the hell did you get all of this?" I pushed myself away from the table and stood up causing my knife and fork toppling noisily on my plate.

"You like pudding." He said, again with that all knowing voice.

"H-hold on!" I raised my hand up on the air and tried hard to focus. "Can you just please answer my question?"

I was starting to have headaches.

"Are you okay, love?" He placed the saucers over the table and moved closer to me but my hand just blocked him and pushed him away from me.

"Don't go near me. I can't think with you breathing on my skin." I said admittedly.

"What's wrong?" He asked not minding the last statement that I said.

"It's you. There's something wrong here!" I exclaimed. "Y-you, weren't you suppose to be the one crazy for me? Not the other way around! And how the hell you prepared everything, where did you get all of this? Did you go out and bought everything? Where'd you get the money? Did you go out naked? What the hell!" With all that said I was confused all the more.

"I'm crazy for you! And it's good to hear that you feel the same. No, that's great." He answered as if that was the only thing I said completely ignoring all the other questions. "We're matched perfectly then, aren't we?" He smirked quite pleased.

"Shut up!" I screamed. "What the hell's wrong with you? Are you defective or something?"

"I'm in perfect condition, love. Perfect and ready for you any time." He winked at me. I was getting pissed, really pissed. He was either avoiding my question with all his charming actions or he just doesn't give a damn to whatever I say aside from anything regarding about shiver, lust, and quiver.

"DON'T CALL ME LOVE!" I was shouting my lungs out at him who continued to seem unfazed by my outburst. "I don't even freaking know you!"

"Give me a name then." He moved in closer to me. "Give me a name that you'll scream on our bed." He wrapped his hands around my waist. He didn't even flinched when I spat and slap his arms away. He just pulled me closer. "I like it when your feisty."

But I had my fill already. When he ignored my obvious annoyance at him he just called for war.

"Let me go." I said firmly. He nibbled at my neck but somehow the control that I was missing for the past hours just seem to all came back in a whole in me. "I won't say it again, robot." I hissed to his ear adding more force with the last word.

The desired reaction happened, he stopped from nibbling and stroking and looked up at me.

"Answer my questions if you don't want to be scrapped right here, right now." I said stonily firm.

"You're mad aren't you?" He asked innocently.

"Good thing they programmed you with enough sense." I said and managed to not coo for his innocent look. Whoever programmed and designed these robots is a sure genius. "Now let go of me and step back. I'm done with moving away, this is my house and for the record I own you."

It was but a brief moment but she think she saw a different kind of glint in his eyes.

He did move away, so gracefully as if he was asked kindly to do it.

When he was in a safe distance away, I gave him a wry look and head to my own room after scuffing 'Stay!' as an order for him.

She came back holding the biggest clothes that she knew she had. A campaign shirt that was extra large for her and jersey shorts that she once borrowed from a friend for reasons she now can't remember.

"Wear this." I pushed the clothes to his chest but I was just met with curious eyes.

"I believe you were programmed to be a boyfriend not a sex fiend who knows how to cover, I assume they programmed what clothes are in your head." She didn't want to sound so sarcastic and mean but he's nonchalant face just seem to bug out her wits.

He shrugged his shoulders and without any bit of reluctance dress up right in front her. He slipped in the clothes without making an effort to turn around or something resembling decorum. Well she knows that it would be stupid to show manners in that way now since he had been parading in the buff from the very start. She thinks he even made it a point to move slower as if teasing her to pull away from her stoic face. He was carefully watching her.

"Follow me to the living room when you're done." I sharply turned and headed for the living room. Even if he didn't have any tact it is still a fact that she have them. And besides her stoic face can only last so long against such a handsome man both in face and body.

She was firmly seated at the single sitter sofa when he finally emerged from the kitchen. It was awfully weird seeing him like that. She must honestly admit that he sure looks hundred folds better naked but still great even in rags. He was grinning at her as if anticipating her expression to his new found look.

"Decent." She said barely audible.

He scanned her before finally finding himself a comfortable position in the longer sofa.

She shook her head with how at home he was in her house.

"Now, tell me what I want to know." I breathed in before focusing my eyes on him.

"I'm model 97-0036. Height - 6'2", weight - 165 lbs." He looked serious while relaying these details to her. She even imagined seeing numbers flashed in his eyes as if reading those facts to her from a digital memory. She was so dumbfounded that she didn't even get to retort back at him that those where the things that she wanted to know. "Length of genitals - 10 inches from base to tip."

It was those last words that made her eyes bulged and her mouth opened up before she can even properly think.

"I knew it was around that size." I said out loud and seconds later I realized how stupid that was.

He was grinning at me widely.

"You've got good eyes then." He said and smoothly moved in closer to me. "I bet you want to make sure I'm telling the truth. Confirm your assumptions." He was kneeling on one knee in front of me. His eyes were looking oh so yummy and mischievous.

"Who are you?" I asked dazedly as I felt my stoic face slipping off.

"You tell me." He leaned in and kissed my right knee. Beneath the cotton material I could feel his warm breath fully. His saliva was soaking the fabric and it made me cringe and gasped in delight. It wasn't just the stoic face that was slipping, she was literally sliding down on the sofa as if all her bones were turning jelly and unable to support her own weight. She can't fully comprehend how a wet mouth on her knee could make her feel so weak. She never knew her knees to be so perversely sensitive as this.

He continued the soft suckling of her knee.

"Tell me who I am, tell me who you want me to be." He said in between my gasp as he busied his hands on my legs and thighs. "Give me a name." His voice was so seductive that it added more fuel to the fire of desire rapidly forming in her.

"Frea-k! How on ear--th could I think of a name…ugh… when you're doing that?" My voice sounded so stupid to my ears. I was screeching as I rediscover my body under his touch. I didn't know that the back of my knees were as sensitive as my knees itself until that very moment.

"I'm glad to hear that." He gently pulled me and made my upper body slid completely on the sit of the sofa. He cradled the lower part of me on his knees and it was immaculate to feel his breath inching closer to my core. He caressed my buttocks gently as if kneading bread.

"I'm gonna scrap you later." I threatened. He understood fully what I meant for later. Later when we're done, later when we're done with this heavenly act.

"I'm looking forward to it." I knew he was smiling but I didn't look at his face but just let myself feel and fall completely for all the sensations that he was generously offering me.

He pulled me close to him with my pelvis completely snug to his chest. It was warm and she's almost embarrassed to know that her own wetness could possibly soak through her pants. But she didn't have time to think when she felt his hands sliding her shirt up. She was all too eager to get rid of the clothing. It was shameful to act like that especially just after flaring up earlier acting all high and mighty and end up like this, craving and burning for him.

He kissed her navel when he left her to get rid of her own shirt. Her breast was out in the open for him to see. They looked like they were eager and earnest to be touched. He looked at them appreciatively and trailed the mounds surrounding with playful fingers. His fingers made her quiver and unintentionally grinding her body to him. He let out a groan when she rolled her hips upward.

"They look gorgeous," he said in muffled voice as his lips were still lightly pressed on her belly sending ticklish breath. He pulled her lower with his lips leaving a hot and wet trail upwards until she was finally sitting on his knees. "Gorgeous." His mouth were now directly at the cleavage with his head bowed down a bit. She could only flail her head backwards while she pushed her chest closer to him. He didn't waste another moment and welcomed the invitation enthusiastically. He let his mouth slide on her right breast. The pinkish bud grew hard as his tongue flicked it so fast she moaned so bad. His mouth was so warm against her skin and his tongue was just so perfect.

When he was satisfied with the hardness of the flushed bud he then decided to move on to the other. She arched her back more if still possible and lifted her body higher when his hands continued to dance on her ass. He was stroking them so lovingly and diligently. It almost cut of her breath when his fingers caught the garter of her pants intentionally, letting it slide halfway of her butt. She gasped when his fingers trailed down the middle of the two cheeks. She wanted him to completely removed the wretched clothing but she didn't want to move her chest away from the sweet suckling that he was doing.

He grinned when she wrapped her arms on his head. She could feel his mouth stretching on her skin. "Hold the pants." I told him in raspy voice. He followed my instruction and I quickly lifted and pulled one leg free from the pants in a great feat of flexibility. Once one was out of it he quickly pulled the other leg free too. With the pants remove I was completely naked and pressed close to him.

"I knew clothes weren't made for me." He said and I chuckled indignantly.

"I thought so too." I admitted.

"Good thing your honest." He said. He kissed my chest before looking up at me. I had my head tilted back but felt his gaze. "How do we do this then? I'm not nearly as flexible as you are."

I pouted. It was crazy how I didn't want to move away from him but I knew we had to part to get things further. He laughed and cradled my head with his hands. He gave me an open mouth kiss. Just yesterday she was someone whom had never even had a brushing of lips with any guy and now she's turning out to be a kissing fiend. She knew nothing on how to kiss but merely let him lead the how's for her. His tongue moved inside her mouth tracing the hollow of her cheeks. She allowed her tongue to meet his and he groaned in her response. She was delighted to hear him and copied how he traced the inside parts of her lips. She had forgotten the fact that he is indeed a robot. He's mouth is just sinfully warm and wet to be anything mechanical.

He gave out another groan when my fingers pulled through his hair and pressed myself to him. But he moved away.

"Baby, I need to get rid of these clothes." He throatily said as if in pain. I nodded in response and slid off his knees to the foot of the single sofa I was on minutes ago. As soon as I was off he hurriedly pulled the shirt away. She could hear threads snapping on the furious tug. His abdomen were constricting and his chest were slightly moving. I gasped as if it was the first time seeing it. Him in the naked is really way more beautiful. He didn't waste any moment, his head wasn't totally free of the shirt yet but his other hand was already tugging the shorts away. He had to stand and I shivered at the sight. It was like watching my very own private strip show.

She had to gripped her thighs when heat flowed at the lower part of her body. The sight of his love handle was sending her immense ripples of heat, slowly circling upwards. The impatient movement of his hands to have himself free from the fabrics made her blush, he was just so cute.

"I'm back, I'm back." He said while his one foot was still chucking away his shorts. I giggled at him as he was panting when he knelt in front of me. As I giggle he gave me that poring look.

"What?"

"You look really cute." He said adoringly and raised his palms to my cheek. I pressed my face and let his warm palm caress the skin lovingly.

"Look who's talking." I mumbled and let the sensation simmer into my system.

It was weird. Moments ago we were just like two wanton body with just one thing mind. Two minds whose only thoughts were to feed their own lust and desire, wanting to feel skin to skin and drown in that worldly pleasure. And yet here we are, facing each other and completely stripped but just watching each other with looks they both didn't know what to call. She was mesmerized by him and he was entranced by her.

"Tell me your name," he whispered as his other hand grasped my own. "I want to know the name of the beauty in front of me so I'll know the woman who'll fill my dreams every night."

"Do you dream?" I asked in half breaths.

"Of you… for sure."

I know I shouldn't believe any word that he says. It was all programmed sweet nothings that all purchasers were blessed to hear from the godly mechanical men they bought. Of course she can't believe him, he's a robot therefore he can't dream. Robots don't have consciousness when they close their eyes, they don't feel, they don't really love.

Barely two days and here I am putting him and love at the same sentence. How more innocent if not ignorant can I be? How more stupid and naïve can I be to believe his words, to actually hold on to what he said and gently put it inside my heart?

"Mica." I whispered. There was that unmistakable blush in my cheek as if telling her name to him was the greatest act of affection there was.

"Mica," he was letting my name roll slowly in his tongue that made me tremble deliciously. He didn't say anything else but just kept murmuring my name. My name in his lips just sounded so sweet. He inched his head closer to me. His forehead met mine and leaned our face closely. Never did his hand let go of mine the whole time. He squeezed it gently, the hand that was caressing my face slid at the back of my head and stroked the scalp. I leaned my head to the dizzying movement of his fingers working through my hair. His head followed mine as it moved.

I was feeling ecstasy at that very moment.

When his eyes looked at me with something that resembles adoration I felt my thighs tightening around my core. We were face to face, so close that we breathe the very same air. His lips brushed the tip of my nose, I flicked my lower lip as it felt so dry and in a great need for moisture. His eyes caught the movement and slowly and surely his mouth found its way to mine.

I can feel the intensity of his gentleness and hunger at the same time. His tongue flicking and tasting each and every part of my lips, I gasp each time he would feel the corner of my lips realizing it to be one of my sensitive spots. He did realize this two and took all chances to take pleasure in every gasping of air that I do because of him. While at the same time his fingers continued to make wonders to my scalp and felt myself get dizzy with the surge of delight.

It was at that moment that he decided to pull out his tongue from my mouth by ending the kiss with a small peck on the lips.

"Don't go fainting on me, hon." He sweetly smiled at me and I gave a little laugh before nodding. We just looked at each other once more before I realized the words in his eyes. They were asking if I was ready. Ready for whatever he have in store for me. I nodded in response.

He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed the knuckles slowly, letting his lips linger in every bump of the finger. It was driving her crazy. It was tickling the wits our of her brains. He looked at her from under his lashes and found her gasping for breath in every touch that he makes. As if her reaction was the final cue, he swiftly swooped her waist closer to him. His lips found her plump and a little bit swollen lips. Soft and warm, he slowly tasted its every corner sucking the sweetness he can find again.

She freed her hand from his grasp and wrapped her arms in his neck. Finding the place where his hair ends and his nape starts she rubbed her palms to it. She can feel the spine poking through the well muscled back as he arched himself to her. She copied the movements of his hand that were also doing wonders on her back. He was stroking her spine up and down and she diligently mimic the act as she found great pleasure in it. His well chiseled shoulder was teasing her eyes as he continued to kiss her deeply. In a blink of an eye she pulled away from him that left him gasping, her mouth immediately landed on his broad muscles and as if knowing all her life what to do she suckled a piece of his skin and nibbled at it.

He let a loud groan and she knew that it wasn't because of any pain but of the same pleasure that he's giving her. Lifting and pulling her lower body closer to him, she found herself up in the air for a split second and then lying on her back. She was a bit disoriented on where she was lying now as her lips didn't even make an effort to move away from the tasty treat she was savouring with. She then felt his hand coaxing her head to move away from his shoulders.

"I don't want to come alone and so soon." He said huskily after groaning so much. She smiled at him satisfied that she made him make those delicious sound. But the sense of being in control departed quite easily when he pinned her down. The next thing she could only do was whimper in delight. He was stroking her, caressing and worshiping her body. His now familiar hands reacquainted itself to her shoulders down to her aching chest and slowly sliding down to her waist. His tongue followed the trail easily too. The growing pain in her core was aching, aching in a different kind of pain and she knows from whom the cure would be coming from.

He parted her legs and again his adept hands made its way to her opening between her thighs. She whimpered and shivered at the same time when one finger slid with ease inside her folds. He felt her tightening around his finger and watched her bit her own lip hard in an attempt to stop louder screams to escape her.

He kissed her again and loosen her lips apart. "Let it go, I want to hear you, I want to hear your voice. Scream for me." He said as he slid another finger inside her. This time he needn't have to tell her as a scream made its way out. She panted and felt his fingers' movements inside. They were scissoring inside, he then started to slip it out just to thrust it in forward deeper every time. Every movement he does makes her gush. His thumb rub her clit in a circular motion and finding satisfaction when it hardened easily.

She clamped her hands around his neck once more. "How does it feel?" He asked seductively. "Do you feel good?" He asked again. I wasn't able to give him an answer for every time I open my mouth only whimpers and gasps manage to come out.

He stopped his fingers.

"N-no!" I revolted and raised my pelvis in search of him.

"Tell me how it feels," His face was covered with sweat and though he teases her, he himself is barely hanging on. He needed to be inside her but still he wanted to be sure that she's ready for him. Her tightness told him that no one has ever been there before and that fact gave him extra delight than what he was already having. Her muscles that tighten around his fingers excites him so much and cost him more pain in his groin. She needed more care. He was painfully hard but the need to not rush is necessary for everything to work, he wants to give her the same pleasure that he knows he will be getting in the peak of their union. He needs to make her beg for it so chances of her backing out won't occur, too. He perfectly knows that he won't be able to pull out even if she asks anyways. If in the worst she did, he'll just have to work extra hard to replace it with a bigger surge of pleasure that would erase any pain. He vows his life to that promise.

"Tell me you feel good or I'll stop." It was an empty threat but she wouldn't dare risk it. She was so close and she just can't let any bit of it all to slip away.

"It fe--els so great, please don't…stop," her voice was weak with desire and made him burn even more if that was still possible as it is. "Please." Her voice and her closed eyes were so sensual and was just begging him earnestly. There's nothing in this face of the earth that would make him deny her of anything with that allure.

He completely pulled out his two fingers away from her and met her mouth with a flush kiss. She raked his back with her fingers and hugged him tighter. "Lundi." She murmured when for a moment he released her lips to take in breath.

He heard her say it and pause for a brief second.

"Mica." There was a big difference in his husky voice from earlier. He was kissing her with so much intensity now and she knows that the inevitable was about to happen. She didn't feel any fear but just extreme anticipation. The anticipation of him claiming her completely and reaching a peak that she knows she can't achieve alone or with just anyone.

"Lundi," she cried again matching the teeming desire voice that he used when he uttered her name. He looked at her after hearing her say the word again and finally understood the weight of what she uttered. Lundi -- it was his name.

With a quick smile, he wiped off the sweat forming in her brow with his right hand. She met his gaze and an understanding occurred. He then shifted his weight up and let his arms hold him up. Now kneeling in between her legs, he gently separated her thighs as wide as possible. She didn't feel embarrassed when she felt his gaze like a physical stroke in her whole body. It was all admiration and infinite desire that was reflected in his eyes and she knows that it was the same for her as she looked at the god like man kneeling very close to her womanhood. He lifted her pelvis up until it leveled with his own. She could feel the hard steeliness so close and she ached for it so much.

She flung her arms up over her head and then tightly shut her eyes when she felt him move closer. The tip of him brushed lightly at first and she whimpered. With an ache she moved her pelvis closer and it was his turn to groan. As if reaching the very limit of all limits he slid all the way through.

It was so fast she didn't even have a chance to scream as a bright flash of pain echoed inside her head. Then he stayed still. He knows how she would feel with the first intrusion and he felt her tremble. It felt so good for him that he can't even feel the slightest remorse. But he waited, waited for her body to grow accustomed to his size. It was a wait for forever. He needed release and she felt it too. She moved her pelvis downwards to him as if a sign for him to go on.

There were no room for words.

She gasped with every thrust that he soon made. Deeper every time, tastier. Her mind was running blank and all she could think was the sensation of his manhood rubbing inside her, touching every flesh there is, caressing her womb. His hands sliding unto her waist and lifted her lower body higher. He trusted deeper, he went in harder in carnal pleasure for both of them.

"Oh, god!" She murmured as every time he pulls out he would also push her away just to thrust back with more force while at the same time pulling her back to meet him half way. It was beyond her imagination, it was beyond any expectation if ever she had any at all. She now knows what mind blowing means.

"Mica!" He was saying her name with such passion that it burns her. Sooner than she can realize he didn't have to lift her to keep their sexes in place she was carrying her own weight and followed the rhythm that he had made for the two of them. With the free hands that he now have, he captured her breast in his two hands and let them swell.

Her muscles tightening around his rod was cutting his stamina short. He's about to come sooner than he intended. And it was taking more effort to keep moving. He made a rotating movement inside as he went in again. She gasped as his member touched a spot as it moved inside her that seemed to cut the last bit of restraint that is holding her.

"I-I'm--," Her incoherent words never made it to complete itself but he understood. "Lundi!"

His movement became lightning fast in an instant. He was thrusting in and out with such speed that was almost impossible for an ordinary man to achieve. The thrive of heat covered him all over and with another plunge in to her tight opening he felt her warm fluid covering him. The feel of her orgasm was enough to send him over the edge. He was about pull out in great haste but felt her legs holding him in place.

He couldn't hold it any longer and burst inside of her. It was ecstasy.

He was shaking and shivering. She was trembling.

* * *

Upon editing this chapter and was about to save it the site had a glitch and found that all the edit that i did where lost and that i was back to crap filled version. i was so ticked off that i know i didn't do my best when i re-edited it. so forgive any flaws that you will see, i'll fix them some other time.


	3. Chapter 3

He fell flat on top of her. Their breaths were in deep sync with each other as they felt the intensity of their first peak in union. Her core was still beating and pumping vigorously and he groaned with the pleasure of it. She was so soft under him and knew that she won't be able to support his weight any longer.

He wrapped his hands around her waist and in a swift turn, he put her on top of him without pulling himself out of her sheath. Mica moaned when his member moved inside her. She slowly lifted herself up. Her pelvis quivered and he groaned in reaction.

She stared at him quizzically and moved her hips again. When he made another sound it seemed she was enthralled. Her new discovery was put into an action right away. She slid up her pelvis causing his penis to rub out of her. He had his eyes closed as if enduring an unimaginable pain but she knew that it was a different kind of ache that she was giving him. She continued to move her pelvis. Moving upwards just to plunge downward in a smooth move with her lubricated opening and his the previous cum still afresh.

The control she had over him made gave her more energy to move, it was tiring but the sensation was over powering. It was different when he was entering her, it was a different sense of fulfillment.

His hands moved into her waist as if giving support to her to carry on moving. She put her own hands on his belly and felt the muscles contracting under her palms. He really is nowhere near a cyborg, he was steely but warm and so alive inside her she can blow up any second. And sooner than she thought the word a final plunge brought her to ecstasy and her cum flowed out covering his erect member.

But she didn't feel the blast of his cum inside her, realizing that he didn't come.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled when she lay flat once again over his chest. "I came too fast." It was painful but he can't blame her. He must say that it was a pretty awesome routine what she did and that made him wanting more and not coming when she did. Never the less the feeling of unfulfilled lust was burning in his mid region.

He started moving beneath her. An 'oh' left her lips when he begun moving and went in and out of her from beneath. A rhythmic pumping that was twice as tiring than usual.

"Just a little bit more." He said in a labored breathing as she just lay on top of him accommodating him fully as he sought to peak at last. "I just can't get enough of you." He murmured in her ears.

"Fair enough," she answered back.

Flushed and drained she captured his release inside her womb. It was satisfaction she had never felt before and he wondered if sex had been made so wonderful as what he just had.

As soon as the second orgasm ebbed, she felt consciousness slip off her mind. She didn't even attempt to roll away from him as his warm comfort sooth her aching pleasured body. She didn't want to think. She'll just do that tomorrow when she awakes. Maybe by then everything will be indeed nothing but a short a sweet dream.

Lundi adjusted her thighs in hope to make her more comfortable. Her pelvis was still pressed against him and god knows when was the last time he got hard on for this long over a single woman. It was still back on his teen years when every woman with slightly large tits could make him cum.

Yes, you read it right. I had my teen years and that wasn't my first time either as I was suppose to be a new model of a robot. I am indeed a man of flesh and blood, far from anything mechanical and electrical. The reasons of my presence in a guise as one of Kronos' robot boyfriend are a part of the truth that is yet to be revealed.

Mica, what a sweet name.

Having her sleep on top of me was a murderous. She was breathing right over the place where she took a pleasure of nibbling and taunting earlier. Her breath makes me remember with every fan of air how close I was too orgasm by just one act of a total virgin. It's been half an hour and sleep still won't visit me. He wanted to fall unconscious lest he would disturb Mica from her exhausted sleep. His other head was starting to do the thinking. But he isn't so heartless to ask more from her, at least for the rest of the night. And though it pains him to move her away from his body the need to get far was growing.

He slowly slid her down on his right side, gently laying her down comfortably as much as possible. She squirmed a bit in protest from being peeled off from her comfy cushion. He couldn't help but smile at the little crease that formed on her forehead. Mica's beautiful faced and naked holy body was right before his eyes and he could feel his penis begging him. He turned quickly away before his inconsiderate lust gets the better of him.

He hurriedly went to the bathroom to let cold water wash off the creeping heat in his body. Her image lingered in his vivid memory, the sensual sleeping face, her swollen lips, the proud mound of her breast, her flat belly, and god those shapely legs that would make any man want to be her foot stool--they appear in his eyes as if she was right in front of him, moaning and gasping for him alone. The sprinkle of the overhead shower reminds him of her lips that nibbled in his skin and the light touches of her clumsy hands. It was a loosing battle against himself. He leaned forward on the wall as if the thought of her was making his body weak against a well-known heat. He felt silly with how his body was acting like a boy who's just stepping in to puberty.

He slightly strokes his erect member. At first he stroke it like calming a wailing boy, but this boy was crying out for release and it was the kind of pain you love to sooth as soon as possible. The rush of the water covered the whimper and groans that escapes his throat as his hand grew to a rapid stroke around his cock, in his mind it was her doing him the pleasure. He shuddered as he climaxed, the cum washed away by the running water. He was panting and embarrassment at his own act covered him but the relief after the release had undeniably made him feel a lot better.

He toweled dry and wrapped himself before finally going out. She was still sleeping soundly on the carpeted floor. An image of a goddess teasing him very closely. But he had to get himself under control. She needed to get to the bed or else she would be cursing him tomorrow for the sore body she'll be getting. He lifted her gently and carried her to her room with ease if not for averting his eyes away from her body that he's softly touching. Lundi laid her down and as he did he saw that she still had stains between her thighs. He must be sadistic but he felt triumphant at the sight of it. It was a definite symbol that he was the first man in her life and somehow there's nagging feeling inside that he didn't want anyone else to get second place. He wanted it to be a one-man race.

He battled between cleaning her up or let lay on the bed undisturbed. He can't really be confident to touch her more than what's just mostly necessary, and to let his hand slide between her legs doesn't really make the cut. Besides, he somehow wants to let the mark linger on her body even if it was only for his eyes. He tucked her snugly under her blanket and she whimpered in delight.

Taking several steps away, he gazed at her small face peeking out. He then went out and headed for the living room. Inside the box where he came from he pushed a tiny hole that opened a small compartment at the top of the box. He pulled out a small device that apparently was a laptop. Within seconds he was typing unceasingly, the screen was slightly reflected on his face. For the rest of the night it was the rhythmic sound of the keys that lulled him in the darkness.

When morning broke, her lower body immediately showed signs of what the previous night had been. Small traces of crimson were smudge in her bedding. The fact that she can't also move her body with the ache it produces can't be missed. She looked around and found what she was looking for was nowhere in sight. Mica pulled herself up and a whimper escaped her throat. She didn't imagine it would be this bad.

A mere second after her whimper Lundi came rushing in to her room.

Mica smiled sheepishly. "Good morning."

"Good morning little minx!" He was wearing the same shorts that she gave him yesterday though the shirt never made it into his back. He came closer to her and she was almost puckering her lips anticipating a flush kiss but his lips landed on her forehead.

"You have work today." He whispered.

That made her eyes lashed to the wall clock across her bed. It was 7 am and her shift starts at quarter to 8, commuting to downtown takes at least half an hour meaning she only have fifteen minutes to prepare. She sprung up her bed and for a second winced in pain. She didn't care that she was running around naked in her room with Lundi watching her carefully. She was just about to slip in her underwear when she noticed the red stains again. She growled in frustration and run out of the room to head for the bath. Lundi followed her with a chuckle. In two minutes she finished the fastest shower in written history. She was out and running again and with barely a minute to spare she was spearing out the door. But even before she stepped out, Lundi swung her back and wrapped her in a hungry kiss that took her by surprise. She wasn't able to resist him and found herself answering his fervent kiss. But he cut the kiss short right when her knees were buckling beneath her.

"We'll continue that later," he teased while steadying her up.

"Shut up!" I scoffed at him in embarrassment. "My body's aching so bad I swear I'll never do it again!" I violently shut the door behind me and ran for the bus stop. It was painful but she needed to get to work on time or risk being nagged by her widower boss.

She was panting hard upon reaching the backdoor of the shop. She was greeted by one of her coworker who was changing into her uniform. She was working at a copy centre. It was the kind of job that doesn't allow the staff to take a seat whenever inside the building. She quickly grabbed an apron and started with the morning duties hoping that the manager wont notice that she's 5 minutes late.

Just after a few minutes the store opened, stream of customers started pouring in. She was usually quick with jobs that most of the patrons noticed her slower phase. Some asked whether she was feeling sick but another commented that she actually look different, 'with more color on the cheek and extra sparkle in the eyes' another noticed that she look really different with plumping lipstick. She blushed furiously and tried to hide her face from embarrassment. Her silence just caused more heated conference amongst the customers that was obviously disliked by her manager. She tried her best to focus on what she was doing and just smiled to every question thrown her way. And like that her shift ended after five hours of grilling. After saying goodbye to an annoyed manager she was almost crawling her way into the staff room. She was able to ignore the pain earlier with all the work she had to do but now that everything's done was when the searing ache took full control. Her hips feel like falling off.

She was cursing Lundi in her head when she opened the staff exit that she didn't immediately noticed the cause of all the commotion leaning by the wall.

"You did a good job today." He spoke while standing away from the wall.

She didn't get the chance to be shock from his sudden appearance because right after saying that he lifted her up and carried her.

"I'm impressed you hold up that long. But I can't let you suffer more than that." He said as he started walking without looking at her. She was struck dumb and like a mute stayed silent in his familiar arms.

It was definitely eye catching and embarrassing to be carried by Lundi at the busy street but no protest made its way out of her lips. Lundi at his magnificence caught women of all ages at his feet and the men eyed him with envy not because he was carrying me but because he was looking extremely cool with an embarrassing act such as this.

We remained silent all through the walk to the bus stop. When the bus came he continued to carry me. The people on the bus were all silent as we were. Lundi paid the fare, which amazed me, as he knows how to take the bus.

I expected to sit on my own but was shocked when he cradled me on his lap. I squirmed a bit but he stilled me.

"It's easier this way when we get off." He said in a low voice. "Are you uncomfortable?" He looked at me with obvious concern.

It was kind of funny to be asked that now. The walk from my job up to now should be considered shamefully uncomfortable but I shook my head. He sighed and smiled as if in relief. His smile made me weak. I leaned into his chest and listened to the rhythmic beat.

"You have a heart?"

He gave me a startled look. It took him several seconds before answering. "Of course, one that's all for you." He said that was immediately followed by cooing sounds from some teenagers sitting near us. I was about to say something else but I felt his hand massaging the back of my thigh. The circular motion pushed the thoughts out my head and allowed all nerves to focus on that little movement. I whimpered.

Shocked with my own voice I clamored to cover my mouth but he beat me to it when he pulled me closer to his chest. I just knew he was smiling when I let out another whimper on his chest. His finger glided higher on the back of my thigh until it reached the center of my pants. I bit the cloth of his shirt hoping I got some of his skin too. The presence of the rough jeans on me became a debate whether it was a gift or a curse. He was so good with what he was doing I can't figure out whether I want more or make him stop else I'll shock the sanity out of me. I could feel the warmth of his skin and embarrassing as it may be the wanton heat in me was making all of me succumb to his will. I was growing sensitively weaker and he was obviously having the time of his life being the cause of it all. I shivered as he let my backrest at the window freeing his right hand. I jolted when I felt his warm palm going under my blouse.

I wanted to clobber his hands away from me but all of a sudden his hands moved away from my heating skin, as it seems we had reached our stop. I looked up at him with what I hope to be a piercing look enough to kill but I got a kiss on the nose in return.

Heck, I've done nothing but be swept away in his phase. It was frustrating and unliberating for someone like me. I've been living on my own for five years now and had been making decision for myself for that long but now with this man everything just seemed to be worth nothing.

He eased off the bus as gracefully as how he entered it, leaving other passengers in stricken silence and jaw dropping awe.

In a couple of minutes we found ourselves standing inside the apartment. He kicked the shoes he was wearing, one that I have no idea where he got. I don't remember seeing the box he came in with a wardrobe extension.

He didn't budge after. He just stood there still carrying me by the close door.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I looked up at him and saw that his forehead was in a crease as if deeply contemplating something.

"Where do we go from here? Bed, bathroom, or sofa being the nearest?" He asked me quite seriously.

Laughter got the best of me first.

"Why not the kitchen?" I blurted out.

His eyes brightened up, glistening in obvious delight.

"It was just a joke mister," I squealed as he began striding for the kitchen.

"Jokes are half-meant." He smirked.

Crimson flowed on my face and I unconsciously bit my lower lip.

"Seeing that you're seducing me is a just proof." He said as he eased me down on my feet.

I regained a bit of control when my feet felt the security of solid matter. "No one is seducing you. Don't mistake your malfunctions to impossible realities, Lundi." I spat.

But once again my scoffs and scorn seemed to miss him as he just snaked his arms around my waste and pulled me close to him once more.

"And there I was imagining you over the counter top." He grinned and I furiously blushed.

"To be sexually manipulated between a stove and a sink was never part of any of my dreams." I sounded weaker than what I hoped for.

"How bout over a dining table?" I was pressed closer as if he wanted our body to mold together.

I am way shorter than him that I really have to strain my neck to look at him eye to eye. Having to look at him from that angle can make any woman weak in the knees. That fact put me in a more disadvantageous position. I was being led by his pheromones perfectly over his lap.

"Not in a million year." I hissed as my hands grabbed a handful of his shirt to hold unto.

He smiled sweetly.

"At least you didn't say never."

"Ill never live that long. Do that with another woman." The last words I said unexpectedly sent a twinge of pain.

"Oh no sweetness, my dining table is reserved only for you." He said as he picked me up by the thigh and rest each on the sides of his waist. I spontaneously crossed them on his back.

"How reassuring." He didn't have to do anything else to further tease me with flirtatious words I knew he was programmed to say. I lunged forward and capture his lips in a punishing kiss that I know of.

He groaned as he clamored to support the sudden shift in balance. At that sound from deep in his throat I forgot that I was suppose to punish him the next thing I realize I was striving to feed my own fire with every groan he let out.

A thud captured my ears as he finally fell on the floor when I scraped his upper gum with my tongue. It appears that he was made sensitive in such an unexpected area of his body. His creator must really be a genius and a serious pervert. But that fall reverberated into my body though he cushioned me. I felt the pain from the previous excursion I had.

"Babe," he was pleading when I moved a bit away from him when I winced in pain. It was another kind of face from him, something that signifies my power over him for once.

She was in pain. I was in pain. It was two different kind of ache but the cause was the same.

I wished she didn't kiss me like that. I was planning to let her rest for the day but with just a minute of lip locking I was hard as steel. She was like a potent potion that creeps inside my body in lightning speed, a poison I welcome to consume me.

"I can't stop now." I begged like a thirsty man for water.

"I can't even move." She sounded frustrated.

I stared at her with a knot forming on her brow. I leaned over and kissed them straight.

"Don't worry. I'll make it work." I lifted her up in a jiffy and hurried to her room. She was being cooperative when she clung close to me while I was carrying her and immediately let go upon touching the bed.

I sat her on the bed and one by one released each button of her blouse. She watched attentively.

"I'll do everything," I winked at her and she nodded obediently. I brushed the blouse open and watched the creamy skin reveal itself right before my eyes. After a few more seconds I reached for the snap of her bra. She arched her body closer for my reach.

I slid the garment of her shoulders. She was looking intently at me as if waiting for whatever move I'll make. It was the kind of pressure that makes my blood boil welcomely. I came face to face with those two proud mountains once again. The pink buds were like little berries eager to be picked up. She shook her hair loose out of her shoulders.

I gulped at the sight. It was her innocent eyes and oblivious actions that get me really bad. I couldn't move for a second there for the beautiful sight mesmerized me. Slowly I let my hand touched the smooth skin of her neck, slowly traveling down her shoulders, over her collarbone, between her breasts, at the cup of the two and then rested on top of the mountain. It was a thrilling sensation just for my hands itself. I felt like I was seducing myself by looking at my own hands, my mouth ran dry just by watching and felt jealous with the hand.

I moved my hand to her waist and lifted her further on to the bed. She remained silent as if fully taking it to heart and trusting me when I said that I'd do everything. She's definitely lovely just like that but sexier when her lips are moving.

She made a slight quiver when my hands slid over her navel. I played around the awkwardly small belly button as she gasped for air every time I brushed lower.

I can't take my eyes off her. She was trying her best to be quiet and the effort was making her more sensitive and alluring. The little throws her hair was just a picture of a magical sight. I sucked in my breath when she opened her once tightly close eyes to gaze at me. It was soft and gentle but at the very same time hungry and fervent.

I slid a finger under the fly of her pants. She sucked in her stomach to give ease in removing the jeans. My movement caught phase as I go along. I pulled her pants and the last garment in one swift movement.

She was in her full glory.

The want to strip and claim her body as mine alone was getting stronger. She was looking ripe and sweet and ready but god knows how sore she is.

"How can someone look so beautiful?" I murmured as I gaze at her.

"Zip it, mister." She hissed weakly.

She's humble.

"You must be a sin."

"Fucking a 17 yr old is punishable by law... at least for humans." She grumbled.

I should have been taken aback by the crude words but found myself seduced all the more.

"Dirty words just don't suit you." I whispered. "Let me wash you up, sweetness." I dived into her mouth as soon as I can. Tasting every corner, making it a point to not miss a single corner. She was intoxicating and I love it.

I knew down the road her age would come up but when I saw her file on Gaku's list I knew I found the right person. Being a minor was a hurdle that instead of jumping over I decided to carry along.

"With complete consent, I think I'll be pardoned."

"Oh yes you'll be if you don't hurry up." She didn't have to say another word. I was just as in hurry as she is.

I traced her face with soft little kisses that made her pant for more. As I moved around her face I found each spot that makes her suck in more air to be sweeter every time. Her neck was exquisitely small, the shoulder blade taste so fragile I can nibble it forever. I was addicted with her smooth narrow shoulders that when I looked at it, it was covered by red spots made by my suckling and nibbling. Definitely, she wont be wearing any sleeveless top in a while.

She was lying straight on the bed with her hands over her head grasping over the pillow far above. Her breast rise up and down every time she inhales and exhales making a seductive show. I was completely lured there next. It was like I wasn't given the chance to decide on which to go for next. I was under her control though I said I'd do everything.

I picked up her two hands and clasped them around my neck lifting her body closer to mine. I captured her left nipple between my teeth, rolling my tongue around it countless of time as she gasped louder.

"I can do this forever." I declared surely. At that moment I realize that she would always be this sweet and that there's definitely something in her voice that just mesmerize my thoughts.

"You'll drive me insane." She answered.

I grinned, glad to hear that I wasn't the only one.

I slid a finger down her groin and dive inside her opening. She arched her back.

"Like that, hon?" I slid another finger inside reveling at the sight of her heated face. She made a little nod. I moved the two fingers inside, giving gentle caress to the walls as my thumb found her clit. She was really getting wet as I feel her inside lubricating smoothly.

It felt so good just to touch her there and memories of the last nights encounter crossed my mind. I licked her shoulder, tracing the red marks I made. I continued rubbing her clit repeatedly until she clamped her thighs shortly after around me hand.

I pulled my fingers out. She was panting while staring at me. I licked the finger covered with her juice.

"You really taste sweet everywhere." I murmured and gave her a flush kiss.

"M-more." she whispered when I let go of her lips.

"Your wish is my command." I slipped from her hands. With wet kisses I slid down to my next favorite. Unlike the last time she willingly opened the way for me. I can feel her nervous hand on my hair though.

* * *

I know it took me forever to update. I have a very good excuse.

My laptop crashed about a week ago with all my files. I had to rewrite everything that i have finished writing which is really frustrating.

And i had to type everything in my black jack which is not easy. 47 hundred words typed using small keys is not really ideal.

so here it is, not the best editing because im just tired.


End file.
